Urahara's Request
by HelloKittyLover12343
Summary: One-shot! X3 Ichigo is invited to Kisuke's shop. When nothing goes as planned Ichigo gets angry but happens to drink some 'Tea'. What will happen at the price to find out what was in the 'Tea' ? Yaoi  BOY x BOY  Don't like don't read. Simple as that.


**Urahara and Sake:**

**AN: Hey Guys! I know, I know horrible, horrible me. I couldn't resist writing it. But also this is my officially first lemon, without any help. So don't hate on me too much. I didn't make them do, too much ok? So all of you *Hard- Core* Lemon Yaoi fans, I am very sorry to say there isn't too much stuff. Also another thing, writing this was hard as Heck. Seeing as its Ichigo's Point of view and I happen to be a girl, explaining the feelings a guy has during pleasures. ^^ So don't hate on me too much, or the story. XD Ok with that I bring the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: Bleach doesn't belong to me! It belongs to Tite Kubo! X3**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I walked into school with my bag over my shoulder as usual. I walked to class and walked in. "ICHIGOOOOO!" I brought my fist up and hit Keigo in the face. He popped back up and whined some nonsense. I sighed annoyed and walked over to the front of the classroom. Orihime, Chad, and Uryuu were all in a group. I could only hear Orihime talking about this weird new dish she made. She looked over at me.<p>

"I-Ichigo, how are you?" Orihime said as I walked to my desk. I sat down and sighed before replying.

"Good. And you, Inoue?" I replied back, formally. I was in pissed mood.

_**Flashback**_

"_GOOOOOOOD MOOOORNING, ICHIIIIGOOOO!" My dad yelled as he swung open the door and jumped onto me. I threw him across the room while sitting up. "I have taught you well…" Dad mumbled, more to himself than to me. He jumped back up and came at me, with his feet aimed at my head. I blocked him with one hand and shoved him against the wall. Dad was twitching, unconscious. Good. I walked over him and out of my door, after getting my school uniform on. Yuzu noticed me walking down the stairs. She smiled._

"_Good morning, Ichigo. I made breakfast." I looked at the table and saw the food. I nodded. _

"_Thanks." I walked over to the table and quickly got to eating before my old man woke up. Karin looked away from her magazine and looked at the stairs to see dad holding his head in his hands. He was mumbling something about an ungrateful son. He saw me and came at me in full speed. He failed once again at hitting me in the face with his fists, as I kicked him in the head. _

_Yuzu silently went back to cleaning the remaining dishes from the night before and then sat at the table. Karin just went back to reading her magazine as my old man kept on trying to find an opening in my defenses. I was distracted by something red flash through the window. Isshin who took advantage at the opening striked me in the jaw. _

"_What the hell, Old man?" I yelled furiously. I was about to yell some more, when there was a knock at the door. I walked over to the door and opened it. "You do know you could've just done what you normally do, right?" I asked the red haired guy in front of me. _

_Renji scowled at me. "Well whenever I do come in that way you end up freaking out at me! So I thought I would try being polite!" Renji spoke angrily. I sighed. _

"_Whatever, what did you come here for?" I said, wearily. _

"_Oh, yeah. Urahara wanted you to come to his place to discuss some things after school. I don't know what but I'm sure that it will be important." Renji then frowned. "Seeing as I wasn't invited." He spoke more softly. _

"_Ah, why should I go? If it was so important he can just come get me himself, besides I'm busy after school. I have to go to Karin's soccer game." I lied. Karin looked at me and gave me the look. I scowled at her, and she knew to keep quiet. But sometimes, things, or should I say certain people don't keep their mouths shut._

"_Karin doesn't have a game tonight, Ichigo! So it'll be okay to go to Urahara's tonight." I walked over the idiot I call my dad and kicked him in the head. Renji looked at me. _

"_Also, he said Rukia was going to be there…" I looked over at Renji who was smirking. He knew he had got me with saying the one name I loved. I stood up slowly and then walked over to where my school bag hung. _

"_Okay, fine, I will go. But only because it's important." I said blushing, when Renji raised an eyebrow._

_**End of Flashback**_

"Ichigo?" I looked up to see Ochi-sensei looking at me worriedly. I looked around to see everyone staring at me.

"Huh? What?" I asked confused.

"I asked if you knew the how to say 'I love you' in English." Ochi- sensei said, getting annoyed. I looked down to see that I had been unconsciously following along in the book Romeo and Juliet by William Shakespeare. I shook my head, slightly embarrassed. She sighed angrily and walked back up to the front of the room. "I suppose this means that I will give you guys a quiz tomorrow." Everyone in the class groaned and sent glares at me. I sighed. This was going to be a long day.

When the school bell rang, telling everyone that school was now officially over, I walked out of the classroom and went towards the door. Keigo jumped up and latched onto my arm. "ICHIGO! WE SHOULD GO TO THE BEACH!" I scowled and threw him away from me.

"I can't I'm busy." I left everyone behind as I walked to Urahara's shop. I turned onto the road that connected to Urahara's shop to me. When Urahara's store came into view I quickened my pace and swung open the door. I ended up walking right into Tessai. "Oh! Sorry, Tessai." I rushed past him into the dining room. I stopped in my tracks when all I was Urahara at the table. I looked around. "Umm, where's Rukia?" Urahara only smirked.

"Rukia? I don't know who you are talking about." I ground my teeth. I let out an angry sigh.

"Urahara, I am not kidding." I spoke loudly. Getting more angry by the second. Why wasn't Rukia here? Damn. Renji did you lie to me? I looked over to where Urahara was laughing quietly to himself. He looked at me and had a weird glint in his eye.

"Ichigo, I may tell you where she is… if you call me by my first name…" I scowled.

"What? No." I refused.

"Fine, but don't come crying to me when she doesn't show up." He said as he continued to sip his tea. I slammed my fist against the table. I will not call him by his first name. That would mean that I was close to him. I could feel blush spread on my cheeks with that thought. I pushed away the feeling and told myself it was just me getting angrier. I sat down and glared at him. I flared my Reiatsu to prove how angry I was and Urahara just sipped his tea, not affected. I growled. "You want some tea?" Urahara asked. I looked at the tea he had and then nodded, realizing I hadn't has much to drink today.

Urahara stood up and went to the kitchen, saying he had to make more. I sat there trying to think of where Rukia might be while Urahara was in the other room. She could just be at the house with Yuzu and Karin. Or maybe she was at the Soul Society. Either way she wasn't here… like Renji said she would be. I got distracted by my thoughts of beating the hell out of Renji later when I heard Jinta and Ururu talking in the other room.

"Apparently Ichigo is to come here and train with Rukia, but I don't think that's the case. Seeing as Rukia left with Renji to go see her brother Byakuya." Jinta said whispering to Ururu. They probably knew I was listening to them, seeing as they so conveniently had their conversation on the other side of the wall I happened to be leaning against.

I turned my attention to the now opening door. Urahara walked in with a tray with two cups and a tea kettle. He set down the tray on the table before he sat down. He then poured two glasses of the tea and passed one of the now hot cups to me. I grabbed the small cup and then took a sip. Urahara laughed and then sipped his own tea. I noticed a different taste but shrugged it off as Urahara putting some new spice in it.

"How does the tea taste?" Urahara asked. I took another sip before answering.

"It tastes… different… why is that?" I said realizing when he asked about the tea that he must've done something to it. I glanced in the cup, hoping to find a difference. I looked up at Urahara who laughed even harder. "What? What the hell did you put in it?" I said getting angrier. Frustrated I stood up. Or rather tried. But couldn't when my legs stayed put. I looked at Urahara weirdly. "K-Kisuke, what the hell did you put in my drink?" Urahara got up and started laugh.

"You finally said my name!" I blushed. What was this stuff? I should've asked him abo- .

"Hey Ichigo, you wanna know what I put in your drink?" Urahara asked. I nodded too afraid to speak, to show a sign of weakness. He smiled… one of those creepy smiles. Oh God, he was going to put a price for me to know what I had just drunk. He stepped over about a foot closer. "Hmmmm." He took one more step closer. "Okay, I'll tell you. But first…" I groaned. Why? Why? Why? "I want you to give me something."

"What, what is it?" I asked acting annoyed, scowling.

"A simple kiss." I shook my head.

"N-No way in hell! I wouldn't do that in a thousand years. Not even over my dead body!" I yelled. Kisuke walked closer until there was only a half of a foot between me. Which me being stuck, couldn't kick him. So I used my fist. I punched out at him, only to have him catch my hand. I lashed my other hand out and attempted to hit him again. He knew me too well and caught the other hand. I let out a frustrated sigh.

"Come on, Ichigo. What's wrong with simple kiss? I mean I bet you have kissed plenty before. Besides if you want we can just call it a friendly kiss." After that something went terribly wrong. My stomach felt bubbly. I mean like if I could explain it, it would probably be like when you get excited. NO! I yelled in my head. But on the outside I said. "Fine." I realized what I said too late. Kisuke had already planted a kiss on my lips. I blushed when he lightly traced my lips with his tongue and didn't know how to reply. I pulled away when I felt him slip his tongue past my lips.

"HEY!" I yelled. "W- What are you d-doing?" Kisuke just kissed me again. But this time I didn't pull away when I felt his tongue in my mouth. I felt that feeling in my stomach but intensified. I leaned into the kiss more, while the small piece of sanity in the back of my head screamed out random questions. I ignored them and followed my irrational side, which begged for more. Kisuke pushed me down onto the floor and deepened the kiss. I found that I was responding back by smashing my tongue up against his and trying to win the fight for dominance.

I realized a little too late that Kisuke had stopped responding. I pulled away and looked at him. "W-What's wrong?" Kisuke only shook his head smiling.

"I've decided something… I want more than a kiss. I want more." I looked at him. Is he serious?

"Okay."

Urahara gaped at me. "Seriously?" I nodded.

"W-Well actually, umm," I choked on my words. "How much further?" Kisuke laughed.

"Hmmm, if you are asking me this, than I suppose it means your dad hasn't taught you much, even at this age." Kisuke shook his head.

"I know that stuff! Jeez I'm not twelve! I just mean, I've never done anything before. So I don't know what I can do." I said defending myself, feeling my face heat up, impossibly more. Kisuke who was still on top of me kissed me gently.

"I'll be gentle. I promise." I nodded slightly and then kissed him. Kisuke must've gotten my message, yes, before responding. We once again battled for dominance, but this time I won. I moaned slightly into the kiss when I felt Kisuke's fingers at the bottom of my shirt, pulling it up. I leaned forward to help him get the shirt off. My head was getting dizzy from all the pleasure that Kisuke caused me. He kissed me on the lips again and then traveled down. He made a trail of kisses down to my nipples which caused me to moan like a maniac in my opinion. He would suck on one and play around with the other one with his hand.

"K-Kisuke!" I moaned loudly. I pulled on his hair, unconsciously with each time I felt an overpowering pleasure. He made another trail of kisses down my stomach, until he reached my pants. Which was uncomfortably tight. He looked at me seriously as if to tell me it was happening now. He pulled my jeans down and then my boxers. I gasped at the cold air reaching my area. **(AN: I couldn't think of a good word XD) **He began by licking my erection up, each second full pleasure. With each moan he would continue closer to the tip. Once he reached the very tip of my erection he put the whole thing in his mouth. I gasped at this new feeling that was arising. It almost felt like it was burning, but not at the same time. I looked over at Kisuke who was bobbing up and down. I arched my back when I exploded.

"K-KISUKE!" I moaned. I looked up at the ceiling almost seeing stars. This feeling was so good! I wanted it more. I slumped back to the ground, weakened from the pleasure overload. I looked back at Kisuke who had a bit of cum dripping down his chin. He noticed the small dribble and licked it up. Then leaned back over me and kissed me. I wondered what I tasted like I tried to find a hint of what I did when we were heatedly kissing. Failing to find the difference, I pulled away. "I-I love you, Kisuke." I whispered. I realized I loved him when we first kissed. I guess I never wanted to be different but it felt good to know why I was embarrassed by just seeing him. Kisuke looked at me.

"Idiot, I know you did. I love you too." I smiled brightly at his answer and cuddled into him. He laughed. "Oh yeah, the stuff that was in your drink… it was Sake. I had altered it so no one would be able to taste it." He laughed again. "Your face was too cute when you figured something was wrong." I blushed and hid my face in his chest.

"Whatever." I grunted. Kisuke just laughed and pulled me up pushing me to his room, seeing as I was worn out. He laid me down on the bed and plopped down next to me. I situated myself up against his firm body and dozed away. But before I fell completely asleep I finally realized what I tasted like…

Strawberries.

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? Horrible? I'm guessing so. So anyways tell me what you think. I may write a sequel, ONCE I finish the rest of my stories. Which will be a while. But tell me what you think ok? Also if you have pairing you want me to right, just inbox me and I will try my hardest to write it. Thank you! <strong>

**-HKL**

**PS: I am also writing two other Rated M stories for Inuyasha (Kagome x Naraku) And then Naruto (Naruto x Sasuke [Maybe]) **

**PPS: Sequel also depends on Reviews! Thank you! (If you review) :PP**


End file.
